Seats
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: Kakashi had to give his class a new seat plan because they had become too noisy. Because of miscalculations, a sleeping Shikamaru and inadequate chairs, somehow Sakura ends up in a strange situation with Sasuke. They were giving the term 'seatmate' a whole different meaning. It was going to be an interesting semester.


**Title:** Seats (Pending)

**Author:** TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating:** T-rated (Just because)

**Setting:** Alternate Universe: An Ordinary High School

**Pairings:** Sakura X Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. This story, however, is mine.

**Summary:** Kakashi had to give his class a new seat plan because they had become to noisy. Because of miscalculations, a sleeping Shikamaru and inadequate chairs, somehow Sakura ends up in a strange situation with Sasuke. They were giving the term _seatmate_ a whole different meaning. It was going to be an _interesting _semester.

* * *

"Silence!" Kakashi shouted in a loud and authoratative voice that he thought Professor Dumbledore from the amazing series he was re-reading would find rather impressive, especially since he had no wand to his throat. (Yes, Kakashi read books other than Icha Icha Paradise.)

His outburst had its desired effect, causing his students to turn to him and sit quietly in their seats, their eyes filled with anxiety. It was the first time in the month-long adviser-class relationship they harbored that the usually calm and collected Kakashi-sensei raised his voice at them.

"Good," he said. "Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. I was recently called into Tsunade-sama's office. She told me about Shizune-sensei walking out on you -"

There were a few snickers from the back of the class.

"- because you were all too noisy that she couldn't get a word in at all. I would like to emphasize that what you did was terrible. You are supposed to listen and learn in class, not talk to your seatmates and disrespect your sensei."

He glared at his students.

"Do you not know that Shizune-sensei had an awful childhood? She's a cancer survivor, just so you know."

Well, okay, _that _wasn't true, but they didn't have to know that. As long as they learned to respect their professors. He could already see the guilt on his student's faces.

Kakashi sighed, he should have known not to let them choose seats on their own, students tend to sit next to the people they're close with. And when you're close with someone, you tend to talk. In his advisory class's case it was obvious they did so _a lot_. And _loudly._

"In light of the recent events, I am authorized to make appropriate measures to keep all of you behaved."

He looked at each of his students, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Each of you take out a piece of paper."

His students looked at him with uncertainty, but did as they were ordered. It was so quiet one could practically hear people gulp with fear.

"Now, write your seat number on the piece of paper and crumple it into a ball." Kakashi took produced paper of his own, wrote on it and crumpled it into a ball to show his students who had somehow forgotten how to perform mundane tasks in fear of being punished.

"What do you need our seat numbers on crumpled up pieces of paper for, sensei?" Ino asked.

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto said in a panic, "He's going to punish us one by one! HE'S GOING TO CHOOSE WHO HE PUNISHES BY PICKING A PAPER BALL WITH THE SEAT NUMBER OF THE STUDENT! I DON'T WANT TO BE PUNISHED, KAKA-SENSEI! I AM SO-"

SMACK!

Naruto looked dumbfounded. He had just been hit on the face with a ball of paper. He looked at his sensei and the ball he held a few minutes before was no longer in his hand. He heard Kiba laugh from his far left.

SMACK!

The ball was no longer in Naruto's hand. It was on Kiba's desk after it hit him in the face.

"PAPER FIGHT!"

* * *

The most epic paper fight in Konoha High ensued.

"Okay," Kakashi said, after the chaos died down and the paper throwing was reduced to chuckles and giggles. "I want everyone to take the paper ball nearest them -"

The classroom door opened revealing a sleepy Shikamaru with blades of grass stuck to his backside. He fell asleep while watching the clouds, figures.

"- whatever number is on it is your new seat."

Naruto looked so relieved he looked like he was going to run up to his sensei and kiss him. "So we're not going to be physically punished?"

He received an odd look from Kakashi and a thump on the head from Sakura (which she had wanted to give him when he started ranting about their sensei punishing them and choosing the order using the balls, if Kakashi-sensei hadn't hit him in the face first.)

"Of course not. I'm just rearranging your seats. That way you'll sit to someone new, be shy and uncertain, and the noise you generate will be reduced somewhat."

There were mutters of "I knew that," and "Darn Naruto, almost making me pee with panic."

Each student chose a paper ball. Kakashi could see them getting their bags and standing up to move to their new seats, so he turned to the board, ready to actually start teaching.

"Uh, Kaka-sensei..." he heard Sakura's voice. Strange, she sounded uncertain about something.

Kakashi looked back and saw that each chair in his classroom had a student sitting on it, save for one at the back of the class. Sakura and Sasuke were standing behind the chair.

"Ah, I may have miscalculated," Kakashi almost looked sheepish. Before Shikamaru came there were twenty-four students and twenty-four chairs. But since the lazy genius arrived, they were short one seat. Either Sakura or Sasuke must have gotten the extra paper ball he threw. Kakashi mentally facepalmed at his mistake. How could he forget a student? "Unfortunately there are no available chairs anywhere in our high school."

"How can that be, sensei?" Sakura asked, incredulous. "Yesterday there were enough chairs in our class."

"Yes, well, one of those chairs broke because of an accident."

Naruto blushed. Sakura glared at him.

"Well, what about in the broom closet? Maybe there are extra chairs there, I'll gladly check, Kaka-sensei."

"Sakura, we are a public school. There are only enough chairs for the exact number of students who enroll here. There are no extras, our school cannot afford it,"

"Maybe in another class they have a chair unaccounted for, sensei." Sasuke could hear the desperation in Sakura's voice.

Kakashi shook his head. Sakura gave him a pleading look, silently begging him not to say the words she feared she was about to hear. "You are going to have to share that chair with Sasuke, Sakura. It's up to you if you do decide to sit on it at the same time, or if you make a schedule to see who sits on the floor or chair, but as of now until further notice seat number 22 belongs to the both of you."

Sakura gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Don't worry, you two are excellent students, I don't think it would be much of a bother to you."

_I beg to differ_, Sakura thought.

Kakashi turned back to the board. Maybe Sakura should start calling him Jack-ass-i for putting her in this situation.

She glanced at Sasuke who had maintained a calm mask. He moved to sit on the chair. She hung her head an defeat, imagining trying to take notes while sitting on the floor.

She was about to sit down when she heard Sasuke say, "Aa."

She looked at him and saw that he was sitting on only half of the chair. _He was willing to share? Well, it makes sense, neither of us can learn anything from the floor. _

Sasuke stiffened slightly when he felt Sakura sit next to her. The sides of their bodies were touching. The pink-haired girl flushed. _Relax, Sakura, this is only until the end of the semester. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will have to change the seat plan again. Or a chair will be available soon. _

Kakashi looked at his students and saw that Sakura and Sasuke had decided to share their seat. "Well it seems you two are givingthe word _seatmate _a whole different meaning." He couldn't help himself, he chuckled.

Sakura's face became even redder.

It was going to be an interesting semester.

* * *

Okay, so that was that. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I like it and I'm enjoying and that's what matters. Well, of course, reviews matter too. ;) Please let me know what you think? Reviews are very much appreciated. =) **sweetheartbreaker**, are you happy now? =P


End file.
